Two Worlds Collide
by bopsie
Summary: Severus Snape has a child with a dragon, then Andy's mother dies and Andy is left not knowing anything past his tenth birthday, how will he handle the life of a wizard? Will he ever see his best friend Karyn again?Will he find his dad?
1. The boy

Severus Snape's P.O.V.

A tall man with greasy black hair strode the halls of the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His long black robes billowing behind him, he strode up to the gargoyle statue that marked the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Sherbert Lemon." I said, and immediately the statue leaped aside and I walked onto the moving staircase to the oak doors to the office. I walked in, watching as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, paced his office, muttering under his breath. "Severus, come here." Albus said, looking at the potions master.

"Sir, if this is about Lily again, I don't need to hear it." I said, looking at the Headmaster disdainfully.

"No Severus, this isn't about Lily and James, this is about your son." Albus said, grimly.

"M-My s-son? Sir, I have no children!" I said, caught off guard.

"You do, his name is Andy, you're his father and Ariella Whitmore is his mother, not only that but from where Voldemort experimented on her when she was pregnant, it caused him to become a genetic animagus, and Ariella was a dragon too. Andy's a dragon, and Talon requests that he comes here and remains here, they can't control his magic, just his dragon." Albus said.

I looked at Dumbledore, shocked, then stuttered out, "B-but I-I never knew I had a son! Ariella is dead! Found dead eleven years ago."

"And she had a son, here is everything you need to prove it, even a picture!" Dumbledore said, handing Snape a birth certificate and pictures of a slim raven haired boy with strikingly deep blue eyes, that in each picture was a different shade of blue. Snape's eyes landed on the picture of the boy in horse form, a small silver blood bay sabino, hiding behind a tree. He felt a prickle of tears in his cold grey eyes.

"He-He really is mine isn't he?" I asked, eyes never leaving the pictures, this boy, his son looked just like him aside from the eyes.

"Yes, Severus, he's yours and he's coming this term with Harry." Dumbledore said.

"What should I do? I don't know how to raise a child." I said, looking at Dumbledore.

"You aren't to tell him, not with what is going to happen, Voldemort will be back and with what he did to him, we can't risk him being taken by him." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, he is my son and I should be allowed to tell him that at least!" I said, looking at the Headmaster.

"Yes, but you can only tell him when it is necessary," Dumbledore said, giving Snape a stern look, "Until then he will be staying at the Weasley's home until he is old enough or until he finds out about you." He finished before I could protest.

"When will he be arriving there?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

I sighed and looked down at the pictures again, thinking.

Andy's P.O.V.

I sighed, looking at my best friend, Karynera, her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was a few months younger than me and would be going to a school in America. I sighed again, looking up as the Elder came to get me, followed by an older man.

"Andy, time to go." The Elder said, looking at the young dragon.

"I'll miss you, Karyn." I said, hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Andy! You will write to me, won't you?" Karyn asked.

"Of course I will!" I said, kissing her head before grabbing my things and walking to Dumbledore.

"Hello Andy, I'm Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of your new school, are you ready to go to your new home?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, bitterly, I looked up at Dumbledore, he was old, his hair and beard long and silver in color, his eyes a light blue. I followed him to the fireplace, watching him curiously.

"Come, Andy, in the fireplace." Dumbledore said, getting in, and holding some grey powder. I climbed in after him, looking at him confused.

"The Burrow!" Dumbledore said and tossed the powder, and I felt dizzy, everything was spinning, I could see other fireplaces and then I shot out of a fireplace in a rather small kitchen. I looked up and seen a family of red heads.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" A boy about two years older than me asked.

Before I could reply, Professor Dumbledore arrived, he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked about the room and then at the boy who had spoken.

"Fred, he is going to be staying with you for a while, so I suggest you be a tad nicer to him, he's a bit scared right now." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, its a pleasure to see you, but I must ask, why did you bring this child to us?" A plump red headed woman asked, I guess she was the mother of all the red heads.

"Ah Molly, I was wondering if you would be willing to take young Mr. Whitmore in and raise him while he attends Hogwarts, as it is very hard to go from America to England every year." Dumbledore said.

"I'll have to ask Arthur, we are sending Ron to Hogwarts this year as well and we barely have the money for that." Molly said, looking at Dumbledore.

"Well I have good news for that, Mr. Whitmore has a small fortune thanks to his mother and his father, already at Gringotts." Dumbledore said, handing Molly a small silver key.

"Well if that's the case, fine, but I must ask, who are his parents?" Molly asked.

As soon as I heard her ask, I looked up hopefully at Dumbledore, I didn't know my parents at all, I was abandoned at the hub, which is basically the place where Talon hatchlings, like myself, resided till they could fend for themselves and were trained.

"I will tell you that in private, children, up to your rooms." Dumbledore said, shooing them off, I looked down and followed the youngest red headed boy. His room was bright orange, and he had moving pictures of people on brooms. And his bed spread was that of a team called the Chudley Cannons.

"I'm Ron, you are?" Ron asked, looking at me.

"I'm Andy." I said, looking at him.

"Nice to meet you, I guess we're going to Hogwarts together! Do you know what house you'll be put in? I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" Ron said, looking at me when I gave him a confused look.

"House? Gryffindor? I don't know what you're talking about, I'm from America, just finding out I'm a Wizard." I said, politely.

"Oh, well Hogwarts has four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Ron said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, so what house you're put into you stay in that house till you leave?" I asked.

"Yep, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to get our things for school, we need books, robes, and wands. I wonder what kind of wand I'll get." Ron said.

The next day I woke up to Mrs. Weasley screaming at the top of her lungs at the twins. I sat up in bed and listened as they got yelled at, then she started yelling at everyone to get up, and then I figured the twins weren't getting up fast enough for her, neither was Ron.

I got up and got dressed, my hair spiky like I liked it and grabbed my shoes and put them on. I looked up at a knock on my door.

"Andy? Can I come in?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." I replied, looking as she opened the door and walked in.

She sat on my bed and looked at my hair rather appalled that I liked it like that, "Andy, today we are going to Diagon Alley, and we will be heading to the bank, just take what you need out of your vault, okay? You got seven years to get through yet." She said.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley." I said, smiling some.

She got up to leave, and looked at me, "Is there anything you would like to ask while the others are getting ready?" She asked.

"Yes, can you tell me if my dad is alive? I know my mom is dead, but you see I can't remember anything from when I was a kid." I said, hopefully.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips thinking, "Well I don't think Dumbledore will mind if I told you that, but yes, you're father is still alive." She said.

I smiled, so my father was still alive, I wasn't an orphan after all! I couldn't wait to go to school, maybe I could talk Dumbledore into telling me. I was just thinking about it when I walked down to the kitchen, that I didn't notice that I almost walked into George.

"What's going on?" I asked, hearing voices, talking.

"Mum is talking to the Minister of Magic, he's trying to convince her to take money since we are taking care of you." George said, looking at me from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh." I said, looking at the scene below. I could tell the Weasley's were poor, but they seemed to do alright, they didn't seem to complain.

"Good day kids." The Minister said and disapperated.

"Alright, everyone breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley said, waving her wand, food appeared on the table. I at first thought it just appeared, but then I seen the plates floating to the table. I sat down next to Ron and looked around, I noticed a clock, but it wasn't a clock I'd ever seen, it had six hands, and instead of numbers it had things like work, school, traveling, mortal peril. I was so engrossed in the clock that I didn't hear Mrs. Weasley asking me something, until Ron jabbed me in the ribs.

"Oh sorry, you were saying Mrs. Weasley?" I asked looking at her, blushing slightly as Ginny looked at me.

"I was asking what you would like to do once you're older." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, I want to be a singer." I said, smiling.

"A singer? You sing?" Mrs. Weasley asked, shocked.

I nodded, smiling, I loved singing, me and Karyn sang all the time. Something we loved, it brought us closer and helped us deal with life.

"Well, Dumbledore never mentioned that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why is your voice so deep and raspy?" Fred asked.

"Fred! That's none of your business!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, it's fine, Mrs. Weasley, you see Fred, I had to have surgery on my vocal chords when I was younger and well, my voice has been like this ever since." I said, finishing my breakfast.

Fred looked at George and shrugged, and when back to eating, as I helped myself to seconds.

After everyone was finished, we all went over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and one by one flooed to Diagon Alley.


	2. WaitWHAT?

Andy's P.O.V.

I was so embarrassed, I was blushing so much I probably was as red as a tomato! I backed away from Aiden, and shot a glare at Crow Baby who was sitting by my feet, panting happily and wagging his tail.

"What was that?" Aiden asked.

"My Tokota, he knocked me into you." I said lamely.

"Oh, he's cute! What's his name?" Aiden asked, petting Crow.

"Crow Baby, or Crow for short." I said.

Aiden smiled and patted Crow on the head and looked at me, "Well I must be off… I need to return these books to the library." Aiden said and ran off.

I turned and glared at Crow, "You knew what you were doing, didn't you?" I hissed.

I got a woof and a tail wag in response.

After I got over my embarrassment, I walked to the common room and sat down to do my homework.

A Few Months later:

Aiden's P.O.V.

I watched Andy out of the corners of my eyes. I had watched him for a few months now and I couldn't help but feel he was different than just any other wizard. I couldn't explain it, we had become friends after his toko had shoved him into me and we kissed. I watched him now as he worked on his homework. I had found out that he sucks at potion, worse than he should. So I was helping him, we were in the library, in a little corner to ourselves.

"You two!" Came a voice in front of us. Both me and Andy looked up at the same time, and saw our potions master, Snape coming towards us, he didn't look happy, but he never did.

"You haven't seen Potter, Weasley, or Granger? Have you, Whitmore, Walker?" He asked.

"Why should I know? I'm not their keeper." Andy snapped at him.

"No, Professor. Would you like us to help you look for them?" I asked, shooting Andy a look.

"Yes, they missed dinner, as did you two, but I suspected you were helping Whitmore, since Potions isn't his best subject." Snape said and left.

"I hate him." Andy said, glaring after Snape.

"Many students do, but he is doing his job." I said as I stood up. "Well come on, we better go find those three. They are bound to be somewhere around here." I added.

Andy sighed and stood up and followed me, looking around, "You think they went to the third floor?" He asked, taking me by surprise.

"I-I don't know, we could check I suppose." I said and started walking, idling wondering how Andy picked that floor to go to.

Andy's P.O.V.

I walked to the third floor corridor, following my senses, I could hear something that I never heard before. I stopped at the door at the end of the corridor, looking at Aiden, "I think they went in here." I said and pulled out my wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohomora." I said, the door unlocking.

Walking into the room and looking around I noticed a door was opened at the floor, but what had me panicked was the three headed dog! It was growling and snarling at us.

"Aiden! Run for the door in the floor!" I yelled and rushed down the door Aiden right behind me.

Falling into a patch of Devil's Snare was interesting, I was panicking and thus getting more tangled up, while Aiden disappeared, causing me to scream and panic till Aiden yelled a spell and I fell on the ground next to him, coughing.

"Andy? Andy? Are you alright?" Aiden asked, patting me all over making sure nothing was broken or bleeding.

"I'm fine, what the fuck was that?" I asked, looking up.

"Devil's Snare, probably Professor Sprout's obstacle." Aiden said looking up also.

I shivered and looked at Aiden and walked to the door, hearing Aiden following, the next room was easy as the key was still stuck in the lock and the next room was easy too, till the troll woke up at the door to the next room.

"Andy! Run!" Aiden said.

"No, I'll hold it off, you get through the door." I said, standing in front of him.

"But what about you? You could get killed!" Aiden said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

Aiden gave a small whimper and ran for the door and I heard it slam shut before I turned into a dragon and roared at the troll, rearing up and swiping at it with my front legs. I ran at it and took to the air, shooting blue dragon fire at it, swishing my tail in the air.

The troll roared back and tried to hit me with his club, I barely dodged in time to avoid getting hit, I snarled and dived at him, clawing at his face and slamming my spiked tail at the back of his legs. The troll roared as he fell forwards and slammed into the floor, he made a grab for his club but I was faster, I burned it to ash with dragon fire. I clawed his face more as I flew off of him and landed on the other side of the room.

I snorted and swiped my tongue over a small cut in a soft spot in my scaly skin. My blue eyes glowing in the dark as I turned my head to look at the door, my horse-like hear alert for any sounds. I flicked my ears back when I heard the troll roaring and charging me, he grabbed me and pinned me under him, I roared and tried to get my back legs under him to push him off, but I couldn't so I repeatedly bashed his head with my spiked tail till I knocked him out for good. I gave a huge heave and shoved him off, panting before I shifted back to my human form and my world went black.

"Andy! Andy! Oh my Merlin! Andy wake up." Was the first thing I heard when I woke up in the hospital wing, I was surrounded by Aiden, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and several concerned looking teachers.

"What- what happened?" I asked, looking around at the concerned faces.

"You fought a troll by yourself and we found you passed out with the troll's head bashed in." Aiden said, his blue eyes huge.

"Yes, we've agreed Mr. Whitmore was very fortunate that he was able to single-handedly defeat a fully grown mountain troll." Snape said, glaring at me sternly.

I glared weakly and tried to sit up, but Aiden shoved me back down.

"I don't think you should be moving yet, you were pretty pale back there." He said.

"I guess, I don't know." I said, looking to see Crow bringing me a bag of sweets and he laid in on the bed, whimpering softly. I smiled and rubbed his head, getting a happy woof and a tail wag.

"Let's leave Mr. Whitmore alone for a while." Dumbledore said, leaving.

"Bye Andy, I'll take care of Crow for you while you're here." Aiden said.

"Thanks Aiden." I said, smiling.

Aiden smiled back and left, taking Crow with him.

"We better go too, glad you're awake though Andy, now I can tell mom not to worry." Ron said.

I nodded and smiled at them and waved bye to them and settled down to sleep again.

On the train home, I was with Aiden and we were in a car by ourselves, laughing and eating sweets. I was grinning at Aiden when the door slid open to see a older boy with brown hair and blue eyes, he glared at me.

"Chase, what do you want?" Aiden asked.

"To check out your friend here." Chase said, eyeing me.

"Well, I'm right here and I'm not leaving." I said, glaring.

"Chase, please leave." Aiden said, shoving him out the door and shutting it.

"Sorry about him, he's very protective of me, he's my brother." Aiden said.

"Charming brother." I said, knowing I have just met my worst enemy.


	3. Trolls and big brothers

Andy's P.O.V.

I was so embarrassed, I was blushing so much I probably was as red as a tomato! I backed away from Aiden, and shot a glare at Crow Baby who was sitting by my feet, panting happily and wagging his tail.

"What was that?" Aiden asked.

"My Tokota, he knocked me into you." I said lamely.

"Oh, he's cute! What's his name?" Aiden asked, petting Crow.

"Crow Baby, or Crow for short." I said.

Aiden smiled and patted Crow on the head and looked at me, "Well I must be off… I need to return these books to the library." Aiden said and ran off.

I turned and glared at Crow, "You knew what you were doing, didn't you?" I hissed.

I got a woof and a tail wag in response.

After I got over my embarrassment, I walked to the common room and sat down to do my homework.

A Few Months later:

Aiden's P.O.V.

I watched Andy out of the corners of my eyes. I had watched him for a few months now and I couldn't help but feel he was different than just any other wizard. I couldn't explain it, we had become friends after his toko had shoved him into me and we kissed. I watched him now as he worked on his homework. I had found out that he sucks at potion, worse than he should. So I was helping him, we were in the library, in a little corner to ourselves.

"You two!" Came a voice in front of us. Both me and Andy looked up at the same time, and saw our potions master, Snape coming towards us, he didn't look happy, but he never did.

"You haven't seen Potter, Weasley, or Granger? Have you, Whitmore, Walker?" He asked.

"Why should I know? I'm not their keeper." Andy snapped at him.

"No, Professor. Would you like us to help you look for them?" I asked, shooting Andy a look.

"Yes, they missed dinner, as did you two, but I suspected you were helping Whitmore, since Potions isn't his best subject." Snape said and left.

"I hate him." Andy said, glaring after Snape.

"Many students do, but he is doing his job." I said as I stood up. "Well come on, we better go find those three. They are bound to be somewhere around here." I added.

Andy sighed and stood up and followed me, looking around, "You think they went to the third floor?" He asked, taking me by surprise.

"I-I don't know, we could check I suppose." I said and started walking, idling wondering how Andy picked that floor to go to.

Andy's P.O.V.

I walked to the third floor corridor, following my senses, I could hear something that I never heard before. I stopped at the door at the end of the corridor, looking at Aiden, "I think they went in here." I said and pulled out my wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohomora." I said, the door unlocking.

Walking into the room and looking around I noticed a door was opened at the floor, but what had me panicked was the three headed dog! It was growling and snarling at us.

"Aiden! Run for the door in the floor!" I yelled and rushed down the door Aiden right behind me.

Falling into a patch of Devil's Snare was interesting, I was panicking and thus getting more tangled up, while Aiden disappeared, causing me to scream and panic till Aiden yelled a spell and I fell on the ground next to him, coughing.

"Andy? Andy? Are you alright?" Aiden asked, patting me all over making sure nothing was broken or bleeding.

"I'm fine, what the fuck was that?" I asked, looking up.

"Devil's Snare, probably Professor Sprout's obstacle." Aiden said looking up also.

I shivered and looked at Aiden and walked to the door, hearing Aiden following, the next room was easy as the key was still stuck in the lock and the next room was easy too, till the troll woke up at the door to the next room.

"Andy! Run!" Aiden said.

"No, I'll hold it off, you get through the door." I said, standing in front of him.

"But what about you? You could get killed!" Aiden said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

Aiden gave a small whimper and ran for the door and I heard it slam shut before I turned into a dragon and roared at the troll, rearing up and swiping at it with my front legs. I ran at it and took to the air, shooting blue dragon fire at it, swishing my tail in the air.

The troll roared back and tried to hit me with his club, I barely dodged in time to avoid getting hit, I snarled and dived at him, clawing at his face and slamming my spiked tail at the back of his legs. The troll roared as he fell forwards and slammed into the floor, he made a grab for his club but I was faster, I burned it to ash with dragon fire. I clawed his face more as I flew off of him and landed on the other side of the room.

I snorted and swiped my tongue over a small cut in a soft spot in my scaly skin. My blue eyes glowing in the dark as I turned my head to look at the door, my horse-like hear alert for any sounds. I flicked my ears back when I heard the troll roaring and charging me, he grabbed me and pinned me under him, I roared and tried to get my back legs under him to push him off, but I couldn't so I repeatedly bashed his head with my spiked tail till I knocked him out for good. I gave a huge heave and shoved him off, panting before I shifted back to my human form and my world went black.

"Andy! Andy! Oh my Merlin! Andy wake up." Was the first thing I heard when I woke up in the hospital wing, I was surrounded by Aiden, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and several concerned looking teachers.

"What- what happened?" I asked, looking around at the concerned faces.

"You fought a troll by yourself and we found you passed out with the troll's head bashed in." Aiden said, his blue eyes huge.

"Yes, we've agreed Mr. Whitmore was very fortunate that he was able to single-handedly defeat a fully grown mountain troll." Snape said, glaring at me sternly.

I glared weakly and tried to sit up, but Aiden shoved me back down.

"I don't think you should be moving yet, you were pretty pale back there." He said.

"I guess, I don't know." I said, looking to see Crow bringing me a bag of sweets and he laid in on the bed, whimpering softly. I smiled and rubbed his head, getting a happy woof and a tail wag.

"Let's leave Mr. Whitmore alone for a while." Dumbledore said, leaving.

"Bye Andy, I'll take care of Crow for you while you're here." Aiden said.

"Thanks Aiden." I said, smiling.

Aiden smiled back and left, taking Crow with him.

"We better go too, glad you're awake though Andy, now I can tell mom not to worry." Ron said.

I nodded and smiled at them and waved bye to them and settled down to sleep again.

On the train home, I was with Aiden and we were in a car by ourselves, laughing and eating sweets. I was grinning at Aiden when the door slid open to see a older boy with brown hair and blue eyes, he glared at me.

"Chase, what do you want?" Aiden asked.

"To check out your friend here." Chase said, eyeing me.

"Well, I'm right here and I'm not leaving." I said, glaring.

"Chase, please leave." Aiden said, shoving him out the door and shutting it.

"Sorry about him, he's very protective of me, he's my brother." Aiden said.

"Charming brother." I said, knowing I have just met my worst enemy.


End file.
